


Hand of lucifer

by horus1251



Series: comsic balance [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Hand of God, Magic, Season/Series 13, Time Travel, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-04
Updated: 2018-02-04
Packaged: 2019-03-13 13:34:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13571619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/horus1251/pseuds/horus1251
Summary: Lucifer instead of looking for the angel tablet goes through time to get the hands of god and Fight against Michael not knowing that he will set in motion a course of events that will forever change the world





	Hand of lucifer

**Author's Note:**

> this is a one shot to start of the series

Lucifer oh I am so weak I couldn't even Fight against a lower angel oh how will I defeat Michael from the alternate universe. I could look for the angel tablet but

Those are easy stop. What about a hand of God. those are all over the world hidden i won't find them wait what if I take the Winchesters idea and take them

after  they were used in the bible but wait if I change a event The fates will be after me what if I go after ones that have not been used since the bible was

written

this will require research okay luckily While I was possessing Castiel I look through the database there. But I also know that It will be written throughout history 

reading thousands of books and looking on internet and reading books taken from the crypts and dodging demons and angels plus the Winchesters after

three weeks he knows when each hand was used and which one was and which one he can take without the fates going after him 

He time travels a week before the sword of Joshua was used knowing he will pass out for at least a week wakes up a week later and watches as Joshua kills a

thousand demons with the blade. then he starts to collapse when his companion takes the blade towards his hiding place he follows and sees him put wards

around the area so he knows he can't get in until he learns magic so Lucifer spends months learning a thousand different kind of magic from different users

then learns pagan magic leaves and goes back to the hiding place and places his hand on the ward and open the crypt and taking the blade without touching

it. heading towards the next hand finds the next one after David kills Goliath. moving on getting each and every hand of God throughout history and practicing and

learning magic while staying out of the light and not letting heaven find out about him. After a thousand years he watching the good and the bad of

humanity he decides to go after pagan weapons so he goes too Eygpt and finds the sword of hours finding the pagan weapons placing them into one crypt

then the greek weapons and so on and so forth finding the tablets and has each makes copies of them putting them in that tomb leaves. Looking for every magical

book and makes a copy of each of the books then put them in the tomb going thousand of years learning magic gathering hands and copying each and every book he finds.  

then he waits until 1957 when the men of letters were killed and took a key and copies every piece of information from there archive and leaves then he goes and decides to learn military strategy. spends every year learning more until the day he was released then teleports back to five seconds since he left to go  back in time. 

Heads toward that tomb which is in The middle east with his magic he teleports to the entrance opens up the tomb and sees a maze of weaponry books and hands.

heads to the books and reads each and every page of all the books which takes two months then gathering up the hands absorb the power of five

thousand hands which equals forty percent of god power then with everything that he has seen and stuff he uses thousand hands to bring a billion angels

back and create thousand new ones. he uses two thousand hands to bring back the archangels which takes three weeks too do healing and creating bodies for the arch.

after that he becomes petty and uses his pagan powers to create a spell to make dean five years younger when he had the mark. using another spell creating a

new weapon for the mark and sending it too dean. but with his pagan and other magic he change the postition of the mark to the same place as amara and

puts it on dean. then creates a spell too make same immortal with demon powers. knowing how much they will end up hating it. 

finally with a hand of god he gets michael out of the cage and into a ring of holy fire with a spell and a hand heals his mind which takes two weeks too do 

Michael looks at lucifer and sees their father power assumes that lucifer has done something and looks on 

Lucifer our father has admitted his mistakes and said he was wrong too do what he has done.

Michael you lie 

Lucifer looks at michael and says i swear on my grace brother. 

Michael knowing that too break it is too become human believes his brother then 

Lucifer says oh and father said all of his creation has free will including you brother.

Michael is shock what 

Lucifer oh and our father made up with our dear aunt 

Michael mouths fall open 

Lucifer i know 

Michael after a few minutes gets over his shock and ask what is this place

Lucifer it is a warehouse full of the supernatural including hands of god 

Michael you found one

Lucifer i found all of them 

Michael ok 

Lucifer I wish for us too be brothers again 

Michael as do i 

Lucifer here is two thousand hands of god so that we can be equal of power 

Michael steps up and touches each of them gaining there power 

Michael feels how powerful he is now 

Lucifer your true vessal and mine has mess up the balance by the way

Michael looks up how

They broke a blood deal with a reaper and killed death 

Michael what don't they know what will happen 

Lucifer no 

Michael how bad is it 

Lucifer i do not know i do know that i have a son a Nephilim 

Michael brother

Lucifer father said he was going 

Michael it is against the law 

Lucifer are father has admitted he was wrong brother and as you well know i am the favorite so will i be in trouble  

Michael says i could kill him

Lucifer which would make me a consequence our father angry.

Michael thinks for a moment and agrees to leave him alone.

Lucifer a portal open too a dimension where I was dead 

Michael what happen 

Lucifer  god destroy everything 

Michael so you mean if i killed you god would destroy everything 

Lucifer yes 

Michael says oh man 

Lucifer he does the same if you died 

Lucifer we should prepare for the evil that is to come 

 

 

 

 


End file.
